


罗马美食精选：烤猫肉

by Udoshiyo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Personification
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udoshiyo/pseuds/Udoshiyo
Summary: 原创的国家拟人菠萝，在奥古斯都时期





	罗马美食精选：烤猫肉

罗马美食精选：烤猫肉，与吹牛搭配口味更香

＊作者也不知自己到底在写什么几把玩意，反正里面没有任何历史要素，没有任何考据，没有任何正经的话，仅供图一乐。概括一下内容就是吹牛逼和吃饭

＊菠萝，在短暂脆弱的和平时期的一次私人宴会

在与死敌寻欢作乐的日子里，大吃大喝当然是少不了的消遣，侍从们放下一道道佳肴美馔，又端来上好的葡萄酒，金盏银盘交相辉映，各色飞禽走兽经由精心烹饪变幻出万般滋味，这足以使人暂时忘却百种忧思、千种愁绪。菜已备齐，老窖醇酒也在玛瑙杯里静待宴饮开始，侍者告退，屋内只留主宾二人。罗马举起酒杯一脸庄重，感谢诸神，感谢和平，感谢列祖列宗……顺便感谢一下英明神武的老变色龙心情好给我多发了些零用钱（他一瞬间就又嬉皮笑脸了起来，戏法般的变脸速度），为了两国的友好关系，当一对在河边玩玩水的好朋友，事不宜迟这就开吃。言罢罗马大笑，将满满一杯酒一饮而尽，又让安息看看杯底的图画。这酒只掺了一点冰水，酒气扑面，饮法倒有些野蛮。安息抿了一口杯中物又拈起一块烤饼，夹上切得细碎、拌上大量香料的斑鸠肉，也不回应，仿佛没有听到对方说话，自顾自的喝酒吃菜。为了两国之间的友好关系……在来罗马的路上，这话安息已经听得耳朵生茧，前两日双方举行各种友好活动时每次谈及这等官腔官调，老变色龙旁的罗马就对安息挤眉弄眼，然后转瞬间就又摆出端正肃穆的架子。和平虽然是好事，他也很需要一个稳定的环境，但罗马人又有多少诚意将其维持下去，安息不禁在心底嗤笑。

哎，我都说了那么多，你怎么看起来心不在焉？也不说几句祝酒词。罗马皱起眉头，表情做作，像是小姑娘在嗔怪情人，安息看了有点想笑，这个男人也不知害臊。为了和平……安息举杯随口敷衍道，拖长了尾音，然后仰头饮酒，低头吃饭。作为主人罗马一道道介绍挤得满满当当的菜品，从天上的飞鸟，到陆上的野兽蔬果，再到海里的鱼虾蟹贝，好像在开一个小型展览会一般，炫耀着这座大城的财富。

我这酒席上菜肴虽丰盛，但还差了一道大菜，这道菜的精彩程度，足以使一桌的山珍海味全都黯然失色。罗马故作神秘，语调也好像是江湖艺人在介绍他即将表演的秘传戏法。世间难得的食材，海中样貌怪异的丑鱼也好，深山中有如羊肚的菌菇和夜莺的舌头也罢，论到稀奇程度，在这道菜的主材面前也只不过是大路货；塞浦路斯风味最醇厚、果香花香最饱满的陈酿，当做尝后的漱口水才刚够格；此乃独一无二的奇珍，一旦尝尽，就绝无再次品味的机会。这通天花乱坠的说辞看样子已经勾起了安息的兴致，停了饮食，眼睛直直盯着罗马。不知我能否有幸见识，这是怎样一种珍奇异物？

可惜啊可惜，天底下唯有你一人是无法品尝的。罗马大笑，因为这主材正是你啊！若是说独一无二，哪种食材能赛过我的仇敌？攻占泰西封、击溃强敌的荣耀，天下有什么能比这更加美味？

仇敌脸色如常，满上酒杯。我倒想听听你要怎么把我做成一道美食。

尽管没能如愿看到安息恼怒的样子，罗马还是绘声绘色的讲起料理敌人的方法，首先挑一副最坚实、最美观、最配得上身份的铁甲，在铁甲内抹上油，把安息（当然要先洗干净了，再按摩放松以免肉质僵硬）塞进去，倒上盐、蜂蜜、胡椒、茴香、肉桂等十余种作料制成的调味汁，封好口，接下来就连人带甲拖去夏日正午的烈日底下烘烤，汤汁就在里面沸腾咕嘟咕嘟的响，待到钢铁烤炉内香气四溢，便可以将其转入阴凉场所，余温会完成剩下的烹饪步骤。皮肤可能已经烤得焦糊黏在盔甲内壁，刮掉这层黑糊糊的皮，肉倒是烤得恰到好处，酥软多汁，与调味料相得益彰，方圆十里内凡是闻到这肉香者，无不食指大动、馋涎直流。狼停下来擦擦口水，这表情仿佛是已经闻到了肉香。我就将这道菜命名为帕提亚铁甲骑兵风味烤肉好了！

你又怎知我烤了之后肉是香的？安息抿着酒冷笑。

莫非你觉得自己吃起来是臭的吗，真怪！罗马把真怪咬得很重，而后顿了一顿，又道安息每天往身上涂抹厚厚一层香膏，衣服也都是拿香料熏过的，整个人早就腌制入味，倘若是味觉灵敏的美食鉴赏家如卢库鲁斯之流，恐怕还能从肉里品出多少种腌料参与其中。这样一盘烤肉何止是价值万金，若要对其估价，金块足以堆满泰西封和塞琉西亚两座大城，或者变换成无数绫罗绸缎，让地中海周边的妇女人人穿着招摇过市。那我看来还挺值钱的，记得要配上最昂贵的餐具。吞下一口火腿夹桃子，安息胡诌道，如果不是用最鲜艳、最纯净的一整块宝石雕琢出来的盘子，没有摆放在深海中巨大海兽完整的一块骸骨之上，你吃了我的肉可能就会当场暴毙。

这还不容易，罗马治权所及之地，不要说盘子大小的宝石了，找块宝石给你雕个浴盆当礼物都是小事一桩；至于海兽的骸骨也不难寻，我还能用赫拉克勒斯披着的狮子皮垫在上面当桌布。罗马大手一挥，得意洋洋的吹起牛来，嘴里还塞着烤孔雀肉。听了这番大话，他的客人拿过龙虾肉把快到嘴边的笑声硬塞回肚子里，然后又一次举起酒杯。虽然这宴会只有两人参与，旁边也没有歌舞或戏剧表演，但胡说八道已经足够增香添味。为了这个吹牛逼不上税的夜晚，让咱们畅饮吹逼到天明，罗马也给杯子里添满酒，两个酒杯相碰发出愉快的响声。


End file.
